U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,160 discloses a combustion engine for a handheld work apparatus having an elastic intake connecting piece with an expansion fold. The combustion engine has a channel which connects the interior of the expansion fold to the crankcase. The fuel collected in the expansion fold is conducted away into the crankcase via the duct. However, the formation of the separate channel is comparatively complicated.